Deserve Better
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: (Discontinued?Maybe) Allen is in a controlling relationship with a not always so pleasant Tyki Mikk through his high school life. Only one person sees the relationship for what it is and thinks Allen deserves better. (Yaoi) (Tyki x Allen) (Kanda x Allen) (Some non-con)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So at first this is a forced Tyki x Allen. So there is forced sexual interaction between tyki and allen. Tyki is very possessive over allen. i feel in the series he is very possessive. or more like obsessed with allen. which is why there is a theme with my stories where Tyki is so controlling over allen... poor allen. im so sorry.**

**A: i dont like you...**

**Ri: im sorry my muse. I still love you**

**So its rated m for a reason. Surprise~! Mouth fuck in the first in the first chapter. Oops... yeah there is a little swearing. My bad. Please review as i love advice and ideas for my stories. But dont take it personal if you leave an idea and i dont add it right away if at all. I tend to write in advance when I write stories. Which is why i never have a set schedule for updating.**

One student was in the men's bathroom looking at some bruises on his neck in the mirror. Sighing he covered the bruises with his shirt fixing it properly so the bruises shouldnt show no matter how he moved. Luckily there was no gym today. His gym shirt would never hide the marks. Sighing once more the white haired headed for the door but he was stopped by an upper classman was blocking the door.

"Tyki..." Allen said knowing before the upper classman had locked the bathroom door that this was not going to end well. It was the smirk on the older teen's lips that gave away his plans long before the click of the lock preventing anyone else from entering the room. Taking a step away from the elder Allen held up his hands hoping to stop the impending attack. "Please... not here."

"Why not here shounen~?" Tyki hummed still smirking taking a step closer to the young blushing pleading teen. It was always a nice sight to see his shounen blush. The young teen did always excite him so~. Maybe it was mainly him being a male teen but he always wanted pleasure. So he would take every chance he got. "Well I'll make a deal with you shounen~. Get on your knees and put that pretty mouth of yours to use~ And I will let you go~" Tyki held Allen's chin as he ran his thumb along Allen's soft warm lips that were slightly parted.

"I can't... Not here... Can't it wait...?" Allen's voice was soft as he tried to reason with the upper classman. Tears brimmed his eyes as he begged to be spared. Tyki always did things like this. He was the cause of the bruises on Allen's pale neck. Allen hated doing the things he did with Tyki but Tyki always left him with little choice.

"No. It can't." Tyki's face grew serious making Allen flinch. Gripping Allen by the throat Tyki pushed Allen backwards until he hit the wall hard enough to making him close his eyes wincing in pain. Allen grabbed at Tyki's wrist trying to get Tyki to release his throat that he was gripping just a little too tight, Tyki's free hand pulled Allen's hand off his wrist making Allen cup his crotch. Tears rolled down pale cheeks as Tyki spoke. "Do you feel what you do to me?" Tyki said in a low sensual voice as he made Allen rub his hand against his already hard member through his clothing.

"Tyki please... I didn't do anything... I didn't do this to you..." Allen shook his head making Tyki grip his throat a little tighter earning a wince from the younger teen. Pulling the red ribbon from around Allen's neck Tyki bound Allen's hands together making Allen sob softly.

"I'll give you one more chance. I'll get my release one way or another. Suck me off or or I will force you to your knees and cum on your face. Which would be worse?" Tyki's voice was low and threatening. Trembling Allen closed his eyes turning his head away clearly stuck in debate over which option was worse. Shaking his head a little Allen let his knees bend a little, getting the hint Tyki smirked letting Allen's throat go. Sinking down sliding against the wall which was possibly as nasty as the floor Allen refused to let his knees touch Allen turned his head to face Tyki again.  
Now eye level with Tyki's crotch with shaking bound hands Allen undid Tyki's pants pulling the hardened flesh free from its confinement. Tyki groaned as the cool air hit his aching leaking member. Gently wrapping his hands around the base of Tyki's cock Allen leaned forward licking the tip a little then sucked up it.

"That's right Shounen~. Just like that~." Tyki praised running his fingers through soft white hair before gripping Allen's hair making the teen gasp groaning as Tyki thrust into his mouth. Using his free hand Tyki pushed Allen's hands away from the base of his throbbing cock so he could thrust all the way into Allen's hot wet mouth.

"Come on. Use your tongue." Tyki commanded as he continued to abuse Allen's mouth. Allen groaned and whimpered as Tyki moaned thrusting with abandon into his mouth. When Tyki gripped his hair harder in warning Allen slowly started to use his tongue to massage the hot flesh in his mouth. Closing his eyes Allen prayed Tyki would hurry up and finish.

"Yes~ That's perfect~" Tyki purred as he gripped Allen's hair tighter thrusting faster into Allen's mouth. Allen was most definitely going to have a headache later. Well the headache was already starting to form. Gasping Allen pulled away as Tyki released deep in his mouth most of it instantly forcing its way down his throat. Tyki groaned in pleasure as Allen was forced to swallow around his member. Seeing Allen was going to cough up what was in his mouth Tyki growled pulling Allen up by his hair he gripped Allen's chin with his free hand.

"Do it. I dare you." Tyki growled glaring at Allen who refused to accept the challenge knowing he would be in a world of hurt if he did. Slowly with a very displeased face Allen swallowed what was left in his mouth of Tyki's cum. With a pleased smile Tyki released Allen who quickly looked away again not able to look Tyki in the eye. Scoffing in amusement Tyki left the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay on a new chapter. I lost the story for a while because I got a new laptop a while ago and lost the jumpdrive the story was on. So yeah... new chapter yay. **

Rushing to the sink Allen turned the faucet on letting it run as he used his teeth to untie the ribbon around his wrists dropping the ribbon to the floor. Cupping his hands Allen took some water in his hands bringing it to his lips. He didn't drink the water but instead rinsed his mouth out spitting the water back into the sink. The sound of the door to the bathroom opening and closing made Allen nearly jump out of his skin. Spinning around so fast he was almost dizzy Allen saw a fellow classmate walk into the room.

"What Moyashi? Am I not allowed to take a piss?" Kanda grumbled glaring at Allen who quickly averted his gaze to the side. The shame and humiliation was clear in Allen's face but Kanda had no idea why he looked like that. The only thing he had seen the brat doing was looking like he was sick. Was he ashamed he was sick? What a stupid reason to be ashamed. That's right, it was stupid, and in no way a reason Allen would look like that. There was something up with the white haired teen. But Kanda had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't ask what was bothering Allen.

Stepping out of the way Kanda let Allen rush out of the bathroom. When Kanda went to wash his hands after using the restroom he saw something on the floor. After washing and drying his hands Kanda crouched down picking the abandoned ribbon up off the floor with a paper towel, there was no way he was touching anything on that floor with his bare hands, wrapping the ribbon in the paper towel Kanda left the bathroom.

After school Allen started his walk home. Since he was in no rush to get home Allen took his time meaning it took him about half an hour to get home rather than only fifteen minutes. Walking into the house Allen took his shoes off by the door tucking them away into the shoe holder by the door on the floor under the coat hooks silently he made his way up to his room. The house was always well kept and was rather large as his father was a very well known plastic surgeon. There was sure to be a maid running around somewhere if she wasn't getting fucked by his dad.

As Allen made his way up the stairs Allen heard the familiar sound of his four legged family member catching up behind him. Allen greeted his dog Timcanpy who was a golden retriever as he continued up the wooden stairs. Sighing Allen knew his dad was home as he heard loud moaning and clattering from his dad's office. Luckily Allen's room was down the opposite hall leading him away from the sounds. In his room Allen dropped his pack to the floor closing the door when Tim was inside. Curling up on his bed Allen was joined by Tim who curled up at the foot of Allen's queen sized bed.

The bed was a lot bigger than needed since Allen was so petite but if he had a smaller bed the large room would seem rather empty. Allen laid in a ball on his side hiding his face in the pillow as he cried heavily into the fluffy pillow leaving it soaked in tears. Really it was convenient the maid and his dad were...busy...as it meant no one would hear his crying.

It was about six at night as the red headed plastic surgeon sat in his office smoking. Allen should be home by now. Yet he hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of the kid. Where the hell was he? Was he already home? Getting up the red head headed to his son's room knocking before walking into the room. There had been no response to the knocking because Allen was pasted out on the bed. The guard dog opened his eyes to look at the man making his way over to the bed. But Tim made no other movement other than closing his eyes.

Marian, Allen's father sat down on the edge of the bed near Allen who was still balled up on his side with his face hidden. Reaching out Marian gently brushed some hair out of Allen's face. A sigh escaped the man when he saw that his son had been crying. The pillow had mostly dried now but Allen's eyes were puffy and were probably red too.

"Allen. Time to get up." Marian said softly gently nudging Allen's shoulder. A soft whine escaped the sleeping teen. Balling up more Allen hid his face further into the pillow not wanting to be woken up. After the bad day he had Allen just wanted to sleep and be left alone. "Come on. You have to eat dinner. Get up."

"I'm not hungry..." Allen mumbled not coming out of hiding really not wanting to wake up. It was luckily Friday so he had no school for the next two days which meant he could just stay in bed for two days.

"You've been saying that for the past week. You need to eat. You're nothing but bone kid." Cross said rather worried for Allen but hid it as best he could.

"I'm fine..." Allen replied still not moving in hopes Cross would give up and leave him alone.

"You are not fine. Both Mana and I have noticed something kiddo." Great. Now his parents work together. Against him. Allen's father's used to be married until Allen was ten then they got a divorce because Mana couldn't stand Cross' constant flirting with other people though Cross never actually cheated on Mana. So Allen was stuck going back and forth between their houses every two weeks. "You are always so depressed lately and don't eat."

"Leave me alone." Allen muttered as he hid his head under his pillow with his arm holding the pillow in place.

"We aren't playing this game kid. Tell me what's wrong and why you were crying." Cross demanded pulling the pillow away from Allen making Allen pull the blanket up over his head to hide again.

"I don't want to talk. I want to sleep." Allen was muffled a little as he talked through the blanket.

"Is someone messing with you at school Allen? You need to tell us what is wrong. So we can fix it." Cross tried to pull the blanket away so he could talk to Allen properly but since Allen was expecting Cross to try that again he was holding onto the blanket more securely than he had the pillow.

"I'm fine. Please let me sleep." Allen buried himself further into the blanket really wishing Cross would go back to being the distant, barely there father.

"Fine. But we will be talking in the morning about this." Cross stated before getting up leaving the room. Once Cross left the room Allen settled back down going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't really have anything to say for this chapter**.

Since he had fallen asleep right after getting home from school allowed Allen to wake up really early. Knowing Cross was going to interrogate him Allen got up changing into regular clothes instead of his uniform before sneaking out of his window heading to Lavi's house. Lavi's room was on the second floor of his grandfather's house with a tree right by the window. Allen always used the tree to get up to Lavi's window which Lavi always left a little open for just that reason. Opening the window more Allen slipped into Lavi's room landing quietly on the floor at first. Standing up Allen found Lavi fast asleep in bed. Well it was only like six in the morning.

Walking over to the bed Allen flopped down on the bed startling the other occupant awake. Lavi jumped a little before settling back down when he saw it was only Allen. Allen was often sneaking into his room every since they were younger. With Allen being in gymnastics ever since they were toddlers helped him climb the tree. Lavi and Allen had been friends most of their lives so they were more like brothers most of the time then they were friends.

"Good morning to you too short stack." Lavi muttered closing his eyes again as he got comfortable.

"My name is Allen." Allen corrected as he laid beside Lavi on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh-huh. What are you doing here at..." Lavi looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock before looking to Allen again. "Six in the morning?"

"Hiding... Marian wants to interrogate me when he wakes up so...yeah... Good morning." Allen replied rolling onto his side to face Lavi. He felt a little bad for waking Lavi up but he really needed his best friend.

"What did you do this time?" Lavi asked barely awake. The red head was on the verge of falling back asleep.

"Nothing. It wasn't me... I don't want to talk about it. That's why I'm hiding out here." Allen moved to lay on his side facing Lavi.

"Well you will have to talk about it some time. Nothing stays a secret for long. And there is the chance it will bite you in the ass for hiding whatever it is you don't want to talk about." Lavi commented as he opened his eyes realizing he wasn't going to be able to get more sleep.

"...I know... But I can't talk about it... no one will look at me the same way..." Allen said quietly as he picked at a spot on Lavi's bed. Lavi reached out placing his hand on Allen's to stop Allen's nervous picking at his bed.

"Allen... I get the feeling that this something you really need to talk to someone about... If its something you fear you shouldn't tell someone its probably something you actually should. Like when I was younger and my dad was abusing my mother and I and I thought it was something I shouldn't tell anyone about I learned that it was actually something I should have told someone about sooner." Lavi sat up resting his back against the headboard. Allen sat up as well with his back against the headboard.

"But... I'm scared of what will happen..." Allen continued to speak softly as he stared at his hands in his lap.

"Things may get hard for a bit but I promise they will get better. If you keep this to yourself I think it will break you inside... The stress can damage you both mentally and physically even if you don't think it will." Lavi reached out laying his hand over Allen's hands trying to comfort Allen. Lavi understood the weight of keeping secrets. Even if you couldn't really feel it at first over time the weight of a secret takes its toll on your body. Like holding a glass of water, at first the glass of water feels light but continuously holding the glass puts a strain on the persons arm.

"I..." Allen looked to Lavi's door when he heard the doorbell to the front door go off. They both were silent waiting to see if the person went away or something. Lavi's grandfather who was downstairs well aware Allen was up in Lavi's room opened the front door to see who was at the door.

"Oi brat! Allen's parents are here!" Bookman called up the stairs before making his way back to the kitchen where he was making tea. Lavi got out of bed taking Allen's hand leading Allen downstairs. In the doorway stood Cross and Mana. Mana looked worried and Cross looked downright pissed off. When Cross found Allen missing he knew right away Allen had snuck over to Lavi's house. That was always where Allen went.

"I'm sorry... I had to talk to Lavi..." Allen said softly clearly feeling bad now for having run off. He knew he had to face his parents about this at some point, he just wished he didn't have to. Stepping off the stairs Allen walked over to his parents clearly not going to resist going home with them. Cross and Mana parted so Allen could leave the house before them. Mana apologized to Bookman for Allen sneaking in again before he followed Cross and Allen across the street to Cross' house. Cross opened the door to the house heading to the living room with Mana bringing up the rear Allen was trapped in the middle basically. They all sat in the living room Cross and Mana on one couch and Allen in one of the chairs.

"So...ready to talk?" Cross demanded making Allen really feel like he was in an interrogation.

"I... Don't know how to explain it..." Allen said softly like a scared little child. He really had no idea how to explain what was going on.

"Start from the beginning Allen." Mana replied gently as he sensed Allen was scared.

"But so help me... If you are doing drugs I will kick your ass." Cross growled as he lit a cigarette really needing one so he could stay 'calm'. Taking a deep breath Allen was thinking of where the beginning was.

"There is this guy at school, an upper classman. He is really cool and really attractive. He is Portuguese like dad... everyone looks up to him and so did I for a while... So when he took notice of me I felt... special... But... I soon realized his true nature... On the surface he seems charming and gentlemanly but under the mask... He is violent, abusive, and controlling... Yesterday... He trapped me in the bathroom... and he... He used the ribbon dad gave me to bind my wrists and made me..." Allen's voice at first was fine but as he continued his voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. He had to look down to hide the shame his expression held. Both parents were now staring at Allen in shock. That was most definitely not what they were expecting. They would rather Allen be doing drugs then having to go through what he was hinting at.

"Allen... What did he make you do yesterday?" Mana asked still gentle as he sat forward on the couch. Cross was glaring at a wall now doing his very best not to lash out since this wasn't Allen's fault. In no way was this Allen's fault. Allen shook his head frantically before taking in a shaky breath.

"H-He made me... made me..." Allen tapped on his lips with the tip of his fingers as he started to rock back and forth a little. Both parents knew now what Allen was forced to do by Allen tapping on his lips. Allen never realized it would be this hard to talk about it. He couldn't actually say any of it directly.

"What else has he done or made you do?" Mana needed to know how bad the damage was. To know how badly his son had had been hurt.

"No...no no no no. I can't..." Allen sobbed leaning over his hands on his head shaking his head frantically again. He really couldn't say anymore. Allen felt so sick to his stomach at this point.

"Who is it?" Cross finally spoke up. His voice was... level but on the inside he was seething mad both at whoever had done this to his kid and at himself for not realizing what was going on. The question made Allen look up still holding his head leaning over. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked to Cross wide eyed.

"I... I can't..." Allen shook his head again looking down again. He was on the verge of throwing up which was partly why he was looking down.

"Allen we need to know so we can help you. We want to help you. This can't keep going... Its not good for you physically and emotionally." Mana spoke up again looking to Cross for a moment before looking to Allen again.

"...Tyki... Tyki Mikk..." Allen finally gave in saying the name of his tormentor of the past half a year.


End file.
